yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
THE FIRST WORD/English
From the Risale-i Nur Collection The First Word: On “Bismillah” “Bismillah” is the start of all things good. Bismillah is an inexhaustible strength, an unending source of bounty that is understood by the agency of this treatise. “Bismillah”, her hayrın başıdır. Bismillah, tükenmez büyük bir kuvvet ve bitmez çok bir berekettir ki bu risale vasıtasıyla anlaşılıyor by Bediuzzaman Said Nursi 1 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ The First Word 1 “Bismillah” is the start of all things good. We too shall start with it. Know, O my soul! Just as this blessed phrase is a mark of Islam, so too it is constantly recited by all beings through their tongues of disposition. If you want to know what an inexhaustible strength, what an unending source of bounty is “Bismillah”, listen to the following story which is in the form of a comparison. It goes like this: Someone who makes a journey through the deserts of Arabia has to travel in the name of a tribal chief and enter under his protection, for in this way he may be saved from the assaults of bandits and secure his needs. 1. In the Name of Allah, The Merciful, The Compassionate Bediüzzaman SAID NURSI 2 Birinci Söz "Bismillah" her hayrın başıdır. Biz dahi başta ona başlarız. Bil ey nefsim, şu mübarek kelime İslâm nişanı olduğu gibi, bütün mevcudatın lisan-ı haliyle vird-i zebanıdır. "Bismillah" ne büyük tükenmez bir kuvvet, ne çok bitmez bir bereket olduğunu anlamak istersen, şu temsilî hikâyeciğe bak dinle. Şöyle ki: Bedevi Arab çöllerinde seyahat eden adama gerektir ki, bir kabîle reisinin ismini alsın ve himayesine girsin. Tâ şakilerin şerrinden kurtulup hâcatını tedarik edebilsin. 3 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ On his own he will perish in the face of innumerable enemies and needs. And so, two men went on such a journey and entered the desert. One of them was modest and humble, the other proud and conceited. The humble man assumed the name of a tribal chief, while the proud man did not. The first travelled safely wherever he went. If he encountered bandits, he said: "I am travelling in the name of such-and-such tribal leader," and they did not molest him. If he came to some tents, he was treated respectfully due to the name. But the proud man suffered indescribable calamities throughout his journey. He both trembled before everything and begged from everything. He was abased and became an object of scorn. My proud soul! You are the traveller, and this world is a desert. Your impotence and poverty have no limit, and your enemies and needs are endless. Bediüzzaman SAID NURSI 4 Yoksa tek başıyla hadsiz düşman ve ihtiyacatına karşı perişan olacaktır. İşte böyle bir seyahat için iki adam, sahraya çıkıp gidiyorlar. Onlardan birisi mütevazi idi. Diğeri mağrur... Mütevazii, bir reisin ismini aldı. Mağrur, almadı... Alanı, her yerde selâmetle gezdi. Bir katı-üt tarîke rast gelse, der: "Ben, filan reisin ismiyle gezerim." Şaki defolur, ilişemez. Bir çadıra girse, o nam ile hürmet görür. Öteki mağrur, bütün seyahatinde öyle belalar çeker ki, tarif edilmez. Daima titrer, daima dilencilik ederdi. Hem zelil, hem rezil oldu. İşte ey mağrur nefsim! Sen o seyyahsın. Şu dünya ise, bir çöldür. Aczin ve fakrın hadsizdir. Düşmanın, hacatın nihayetsizdir. 5 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ Since it is thus, take the name of the Pre-Eternal Ruler and Post-Eternal Lord of the desert and be saved from begging before the whole universe and trembling before every event. Yes, this phrase is a treasury so blessed that your infinite impotence and poverty bind you to an infinite power and mercy; it makes your impotence and poverty a most acceptable intercessor at the Court of One All-Powerful and Compassionate. The person who acts saying, "Bismillah," resembles someone who enrolls in the army. He acts in the name of the government; he has fear of no one; he speaks, performs every matter, and withstands everything in the name of the law and the name of the government. At the beginning we said that all beings say "Bismillah" through the tongue of disposition. Is that so? Indeed, it is so. If you were to see that a single person had come and had driven all the inhabitants of a town to a place by force and compelled them to work, you would be certain that he had not acted in his own name and through his own power, but was a soldier, Bediüzzaman SAID NURSI 6 Madem öyledir; şu sahranın Mâlik-i Ebedî'si ve Hâkim-i Ezelî'sinin ismini al. Tâ, bütün kâinatın dilenciliğinden ve her hâdisatın karşısında titremeden kurtulasın. Evet, bu kelime öyle mübarek bir definedir ki: Senin nihayetsiz aczin ve fakrın, seni nihayetsiz kudrete, rahmete rabtedip Kadîr-i Rahîm'in dergâhında aczi, fakrı en makbul bir şefaatçı yapar. Evet, bu kelime (Bismillah) ile hareket eden, o adama benzer ki: Askere kaydolur. Devlet namına hareket eder. Hiçbir kimseden pervası kalmaz. Kanun namına, devlet namına der, her işi yapar, her şeye karşı dayanır. Başta demiştik: Bütün mevcudat, lisan-ı hal ile “Bismillah” der. Öyle mi? Evet, nasılki görsen: Bir tek adam geldi. Bütün şehir ahalisini cebren bir yere sevketti ve cebren işlerde çalıştırdı. Yakînen bilirsin; o adam kendi namıyla, kendi kuvvetiyle hareket etmiyor. Belki o bir askerdir. 7 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ acting in the name of the government and relying on the power of the king. In the same way, all things act in the name of Almighty God, for minute things like seeds and grains bear huge trees on their heads; they raise loads like mountains. That means all trees say: "Bismillah," fill their hands from the treasury of mercy, and offer them to us. All gardens say: "Bismillah," and become cauldrons from the kitchens of Divine power in which are cooked numerous varieties of different foods. All blessed animals like cows, camels, sheep, and goats, say: "Bismillah," and produce springs of milk from the abundance of mercy, offering us a most delicate and pure food like the water of life in the name of the Provider. The roots and rootlets, soft as silk, of plants, trees, and grasses say: "Bismillah," and pierce and pass through hard rock and earth. Mentioning the name of Allah, the name of the Most Merciful, everything becomes subjected to them. Bediüzzaman SAID NURSI 8 Devlet namına hareket eder. Bir padişah kuvvetine istinad eder. Öyle de her şey, Cenab-ı Hakk'ın namına hareket eder ki; zerrecikler gibi tohumlar, çekirdekler başlarında koca ağaçları taşıyor, dağ gibi yükleri kaldırıyorlar. Demek herbir ağaç, "Bismillah" der. Hazine-i Rahmet meyvelerinden ellerini dolduruyor, bizlere tablacılık ediyor. Her bir bostan, "Bismillah" der. Matbaha-i Kudret'ten bir kazan olur ki; çeşit çeşit pekçok muhtelif leziz taamlar, içinde beraber pişiriliyor. Herbir inek, deve, koyun, keçi gibi mübarek hayvanlar "Bismillah" der. Rahmet feyzinden bir süt çeşmesi olur. Bizlere, Rezzak namına en latif, en nazif, âb-ı hayat gibi bir gıdayı takdim ediyorlar. Herbir nebat ve ağaç ve otların ipek gibi yumuşak kök ve damarları, "Bismillah" der. Sert olan taş ve toprağı deler geçer. Allah namına, Rahman namına der, her şey ona müsahhar olur. 9 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ The roots spreading through hard rock and earth and producing fruits as easily as the branches spread through the air and produce fruits, and the delicate green leaves retaining their moisture for months in the face of extreme heat, deal a slap in the mouths of Naturalists and jab a finger in their blind eyes, saying: "Even heat and hardness, in which you most trust, are under a command. For like the Staff of Moses, each of those silken rootlets conform to the command of, And We said, O Moses, strike the rock with your staff 2, and split the rock. And the delicate leaves fine as cigarette paper recite the verse, O fire be coolness and peace3 against the heat of the fire, each like the members of Abraham (UWP). Since all things in fact say: "Bismillah," and bearing God's bounties in God's name, give them to us, we too should say: "Bismillah." We should give in the name of God, and take in the name of God. And we should not take from heedless people who neglect to give in God's name. 2 : Qur’an: 2:60. 2 : Qur’an: 21:69. Bediüzzaman SAID NURSI 10 Evet havada dalların intişarı ve meyve vermesi gibi, o sert taş ve topraktaki köklerin kemal-i sühuletle intişar etmesi ve yer altında yemiş vermesi; hem şiddet-i hararete karşı aylarca nazik, yeşil yaprakların yaş kalması; tabiiyunun ağzına şiddetle tokat vuruyor. Kör olası gözüne parmağını sokuyor ve diyor ki: En güvendiğin salabet ve hararet dahi, emir tahtında hareket ediyorlar ki; o ipek gibi yumuşak damarlar, birer asâ-yı Musa (A.S.) gibi emrine4 imtisal ederek taşları şakk eder. Ve o sigara kâğıdı gibi ince nazenin yapraklar, birer aza-yı İbrahim (A.S.) gibi ateş saçan hararete karşı âyetini5 okuyorlar. Madem her şey manen "Bismillah" der. Allah namına Allah'ın nimetlerini getirip bizlere veriyorlar. Biz dahi "Bismillah" demeliyiz. Allah namına vermeliyiz. Allah namına almalıyız. Öyle ise, Allah namına vermeyen gafil insanlardan almamalıyız... 4 Ve dedik ki: (Ey Mûsa!), asân ile taşa vur! 5 Ey ateş! (İbrâhim’e karşı) soğuk ol ve selametli ol! 11 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ Question: We give a price to people, who are like tray-bearers. So what price does God want, Who is the True Owner? The Answer: Yes, the price the True Bestower of Bounties wants in return for those valuable bounties and goods is three things: one is remembrance, another is thanks, and the other is reflection (thinking).  Saying, "Bismillah" at the start is remembrance,  and, "All praise be to God" at the end is thanks.  And perceiving and thinking of those bounties, which are priceless wonders of art, being miracles of power of the Unique and Eternally Besought One and gifts of His mercy, is reflection (thinking). However foolish it is to kiss the foot of a lowly man who conveys to you the precious gift of a king and not to recognize the gift's owner, it is a thousand times more foolish to praise and love the apparent source of bounties and forget the True Bestower of Bounties. O my soul! If you do not wish to be foolish in that way, give in God's name, take in God's name, begin in God's name, and act in God's name. And that's the matter in a nutshell! Bediüzzaman SAID NURSI 12 Sual: Tablacı hükmünde olan insanlara bir fiat veriyoruz. Acaba asıl mal sahibi olan Allah, ne fiat istiyor? Elcevab: Evet o Mün'im-i Hakikî, bizden o kıymettar nimetlere, mallara bedel istediği fiat ise; üç şeydir. Biri: Zikir. Biri: Şükür. Biri: Fikir'dir.  Başta "Bismillah" zikirdir.  Âhirde "Elhamdülillah" şükürdür.  Ortada, bu kıymettar hârika-i san'at olan nimetler Ehad-i Samed'in mu'cize-i kudreti ve hediye-i rahmeti olduğunu düşünmek ve derketmek fikirdir. Bir padişahın kıymettar bir hediyesini sana getiren bir miskin adamın ayağını öpüp, hediye sahibini tanımamak ne derece belâhet ise, öyle de; zahirî mün'imleri medih ve muhabbet edip, Mün'im-i Hakikî'yi unutmak; ondan bin derece daha belâhettir. Ey nefis! böyle ebleh olmamak istersen; Allah namına ver, Allah namına al, Allah namına başla, Allah namına işle. Vesselâm. * * * 13 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ Risalenin bulunduğu kitap /The book, includes the treatise: * Sözler, Gençlik Rehberi /The Words, A Guide for Youth Müellifi / Written by Bediüzzaman Said Nursi (1877–1960) Translated from the Turkish by Ş. Vahide Yazılma tarihi / First published in 1926 2nd revision into this form: 07.06.2012 Bu tarz mukabeleli çalışmalara dair görüş, istek, tavsiye, teklif ve yeni parçaların yapılması talepleriniz için; ve sizin yabancı dil risalelerle ilgili çalışmalarınızı paylaşmak için e-posta adresimiz: ludevelop@gmail.com Information TR: Risale-i Nur talebeleri tarafından Türkçe orijinalinden ve İngilizce çeviri aslından derlenip işlenmiştir. EN: This worked treatise, produced by Risale-i Nur’s students. EN: To get more treatises from Risale-i Nur, like this worked form, write an e-mail to the former address above TR: Risale-i Nur’dan bu şekilde işlenmiş daha fazla risale talebi için, yukarıdaki e-posta adresine yazabilirsiniz. Kuzey Kıbrıs / North Cyprus Bediüzzaman SAID NURSI 14 Türkçe i’tizar Türkçe ve İngilizce, karşılıklı satırlara tevafuk eden bu risale çalışması, sür’atle istifade edilmesi için önce A4 sayfasına taslak hazırlanıyor. Sonraki zamanlarda ise “booklet” (*) dediğimiz bu şekilde kitapçıklar bastırmak üzere düzenleniyor. Elimizde bu tarz çalışmalardan vardır ve kim isterse bizimle irtibata geçebilir. Bu çalışmalara bizi sevk eden amaçlardan birisi, yabancı dildeki hizmetlerimizi geliştirmek, Risalelere İngilizcede ecnebi kalmamaktır. Başlangıç seviyesinde iken, Türkçe ve İngilizce iki ayrı kitabı karıştırmak yerine, vaktimizi biraz tasarruf edelim niyetiyle Allah’ın bir ihsanı olarak bu işlere başladık. Dimağda bir kolaylık, fikirde bir derinlik ve genişlik, ülfette bir ciddiyet, mânada bir zenginlik, hizmetlerde ise muvaffakiyetler diliyoruz bu çalışmalarla. Belki başka bir taifenin yapacağı ise, İngilizce Risalelerin seslendirilmesidir, biz ise bu konuda ehil değiliz. Çünkü Türkçe Risaleler bile Risaleleri anlayanlarca seslendirilince daha mânalı oluyor.. yani, Türkçe bilmek yetmiyor.. Bu hizmetlerde birbirimizden haberdar olabilirsek, bu alanda taksimü’l-a’mal hâsıl olabilir. (*): Booklet’ler çoğunlukla A5 ölçüsüne göre hazırlanıyor. Microsoft Word belgeleri PDF formatına dönüştürülerek oradan yazdırma ekranında “Sayfa ölçekleme” (Page Scaling) menüsünden “Kitapçık yazdırma” (Booklet printing) seçilirse, oradaki standart ayarlarla yazdırılabilir. Zaten Booklet’e uygun çalışmalarımızı ona göre düzenledik. Renk seçeneği sizin arzunuza göredir. Duâya muhtaç kardeşleriniz… Kuzey Kıbrıs 07/06/12 15 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ Risale-i Nur Collection Bediuzzaman Said Nursi To read more parts from the Risale-i Nur: saidnur.com | nur.gen.tr | questiononislam.com sorularlarisale.com | nurnet.org | nurthelight.com nurpenceresi.com | nurunsozu.com Here some books, the Risale-i Nur Collection’s parts: The Words | The Flashes | The Rays | The Letter The Damascus of Sermon | A Guide for Youth .. Sözler | Lemalar | Mektubat | Şualar | İşârâtü’l-İ’câz Mesnevî-i Nuriye | Gençlik Rehberi | Meyve Risalesi .. To get more parts from the Risale-i Nur like this: ludevelop@gmail.com